coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsie Tanner
Elsie Tanner (Nee Grimshaw) was a character in Coronation Street from the first episode in 1960 to 1973. She returned in April 1976 but left for good in Ep 2375 - 4 Jan 1984. She was one of the most iconic characters in the shows history. Elsie was quite fierce but vulnerable underneath. Elsie was the mother of Linda Cheveski and Dennis Tanner. Elsie was played by actress Pat Phoenix. Biography Backstory Elsie Grimshaw was born on the 5th March 1923 in a tenement block in Gas Street, Weatherfield. She was the daughter of Arthur Grimshaw and Alice Grimshaw. Several siblings followed, including a sister Fay Grimshaw in about 1925. In 1939 aged just 16, Elsie married Arnold Tanner. She was pregnant at the time. Their first child Linda Tanner was born in January 1940. Arnold and Elsie had a son Dennis Tanner in April 1942. Elsie was a mother twice over by her 20th birthday in March 1943. Elsie and Arnold had a rocky marriage. Elsie sold frocks for a living. 1960-1973 Elsie was 37 years old in December 1960. She accused Dennis of stealing from her. Elsie was quite unlucky in love and her marriage to Arnold was virtually over. Elsie flirted on and off with Len Fairclough. In 1961 Elsie accused arch enemy Ena Sharples of sending her an anonymous poison pen letter. Ena said she would have signed it if she had sent it. In 1970 Elsie married Alan Howard. In 1973 she moved with him to Newcastle. 1976-1984 Elsie Tanner returned to Weatherfield again in April 1976 and intended to stick around. She took in lodgers Gail Potter and Suzie Birchall. Elsie was involved in a few love triangles, including one where the wife of the man she was dating arrived in Coronation Street and ransacked her house in 1981. Elsie turned 60 in March 1983. She banished Suzie Birchall from Weatherfield for spreading malicious rumours about Gail and Brian. In January 1984, Elsie was paid a visit by her old flame Bill Gregory. It was quite sudden. He suggested that she come to Portugal with him. She ummed and arred, saying she liked Weatherfield. After some more persuasion, Elsie finally relented and agreed to go to Portugal with him. She packed a few things and contacted her daughter Linda Cheveski to sort out the bills until Elsie sells the house. That dark night on the 4th January 1984, Elsie ordered a taxi to pick her up outside The Rovers Return. Before the taxi arrived she had one last look around Coronation Street and reminisced about her many arguments with Ena Sharples. The taxi arrived and the driver asked how long she was going away for. Elsie said "Ah now there's a question". Elsie got into the taxi and the taxi drove off into the night, as Elsie again left Weatherfield, this time forever. Post 1984 Elsie Tanner cut all ties with Weatherfield once she went to Portugal with Bill Gregory in January 1984. Her daughter Linda Cheveski returned to Weatherfield and sold No 11 to Bill Webster. Elsie settled into life in the sun and died in a car crash in 2004 aged 81 along with Bill. Dennis spoke of this to Rita Sullivan upon his return to Weatherfield in 2011. Legacy In 2011 it was revealed that Eileen Grimshaw and her sons Todd Grimshaw and Jason Grimshaw were distant cousins to Elsie. Dennis Tanner mentioned that his mother Elsie Tanner's maiden name was Grimshaw. It turned out that Eileen's father Colin Grimshaw and Elsie were first cousins due to their fathers being brothers. In 2017 Rita (who had been diagnosed with a brain tumour) mentioned to Gemma Winter about people from her past who are now gone, with Elsie being one of them. Trivia Elsie was hinted as being 40 in 1960 but later episodes say she was born in March 1923 so would be 37 in 1960. She had her 41st birthday in March 1964. By then the writers had given a 1923 birthdate for the character. Elsie did look younger than her age. Elsie died in 2004 aged about 81 with Bill Gregory. If Elsie had lived and was alive in 2017 she would be 94 years old. Memorable info Appearances: 9 January 1960–3 October 1973, 5 April 1976–4 January 1984 Born: 5th March 1923, 18 Gas Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: c.2004, Portugal Parents: Arthur Grimshaw and Alice Grimshaw Siblings: Fay Butler (Nee Grimshaw), James Grimshaw, 7 other siblings (Names never revealed) Spouses: Arnold Tanner (1939-1961), Steve Tanner (1967-1968), Alan Howard (1971-1978), Bill Gregory (1984-c.2004) Children: Linda Cheveski (1940), Dennis Tanner (1942) Grandchildren: Paul Cheveski, Martin Cheveski First cousins: Arnley Grimshaw, Colin Grimshaw First cousins once removed: Eileen Grimshaw, Julie Carp First Cousins Twice Removed: Jason Grimshaw, Todd Grimshaw First cousins thrice removed: Billy Platt Gallery ''Coronation Street'' elsie first appearance 1960.png|Elsie Tanner in the first episode (9th December 1960) corrie elsie in no 11.png|Elsie gets ready to leave Weatherfield forever. Other appearances Debbie Rush Elsie Tanner.png|Debbie Rush as Elsie Tanner for the Text Santa appeal in 2015 Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Tanners. Category:1923 births Category:1939 marriages Category:1967 marriages Category:1970 Marriages Category:1984 Marriages Category:Deaths circa 2004 Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:Frock sellers Category:Baldwins Casuals Factory Staff Category:Factory Supervisors Category:Bar Owners Category:1960s arrivals Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1980s departures Category:Deceased characters